1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery chargers and, particularly, to a battery charger capable of automatically charging a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, robots are being employed to do a variety of tasks. Most robots are battery powered. When the battery or batteries are dead, the robots will be non-functional. However, most battery powered robots are capable of plugging themselves into a power source in order to recharge the batteries. Typically, the receptacle is on the robot and the plug is on the battery charger. Because the plug of the battery charger may protrude from the battery charger, the plug is easily damaged by other moving objects and may also be damaged by the robot during connecting and disconnecting.
What is needed, therefore, is a battery charger capable of alleviating the above shortcomings.